


You weren't a mistake

by Gravity2711



Category: You've been t@gged
Genre: Cyberstalking, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Murder, Self-Harm, Social Media, Stalker, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711





	

Nothing had gone right for her. Nothing good should happen to her but Ash happened to her. He'd shot a man for her, to protect her, and he'd gone to juvie for her.

Elisia couldn't see why he hadn't just given up with her yet but he hadn't. He refused to give up on her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ash asked her, running his fingers through her hair. 

"Nothing," she lied and he kissed her forehead. 

"Such a bad liar," Ash whispered against her skin and just held her closer against him.

"I was thinking about how you don't give up with me," she admitted to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew she didn't deserve him, didn't deserve the happiness he brought with him, but she wasn't ready to let him go just yet. 

"Never have, never will," he told her confidently. "You're my girl, Elisia, even when you try to push me away," he assured her and she pulled back from him. 

"You know how you said I needed an outlet?" She checked with him. Elisia couldn't be serious; he'd been joking mostly. They'd had sone stuff a couple times when they'd been together before he'd gone to juvie but it had been drunk messing around mostly.

"I can't do what I've been doing anymore, not after what Dunbar did," she told him, sitting up on the bed with her legs now crossed. Elisia skimmed her fingers over the turquoise stone on the bracelet he'd given her.

"I'll be your bunny in a sack on one condition, Elisia," Ash told her, moving so his muscled chest was just pressing against her back and wrapping and arm around her waist. "You and me, we get back together properly, not just sex," he told her and kissed her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. 

Elisia put her hand over his, and she'd never felt safe unless she was with Ash, after what happened. "You make me feel safe, Ash, and I trust you," Elisia told him and she meant it. "So back together," she agreed and laced their fingers together. She noticed how perfect the fit was, like pieces of the same fucked up jigsaw puzzle.

"You and I, we were always going to get back together because I need you as much as you need me," He told her and she kissed him, slowly at first but it built.


End file.
